Pump
Pump is an experimental drug that is derived from the stolen Hyde Formula made by Jaqueline Jekyll. It gives the user the temporary ability to transform into a hyde, giving them all the strength, speed and physical enhancements of the creatures. It was largely distributed by various gangs, who were given it by the drugs creator ..... It becomes a major issue for the various vigilante groups around Everett History After Jackie Hyde first hit the club scene many people in Everett became enamoured with the powerful club going super human. Still it was not until .... through a accidental mix up of their book bags, she found out Jaqueline Jekyll and Jackie Hyde were one in the same that she thought up a plan to get back at her. Hiring a gang of thugs lead by Castle she manage to both secure the formula and procure a series of werewolf hairs needed to push her plans to fruition. While she at first turned herself into a hyde, she later modified the formula, first as a way of protecting herself by making super powered guards, and later modifying it to make it temporary so it could be marketed for more money. Since then the formula has become incredibly popular in clubs where party goers often down the formula to go into a mass rave of super human proportions. This understandably lead to the levelling of a few clubs and social areas and the drug began to be sold further and firther afield, leading to a tense war between The Free Hydes and the .... gang. Function The Pump formula acts in a almost identical process to Jaqueline's hyde formula although is sold in varying grades of strength. The Sub-Prime formula turns the user into a hyde for 4 hours a dose and gives them comparable hyde strength but no special powers, but does not affect their minds. The Semi-Prime formula turns the user into a hyde for 24 hours with the ability to change back at will, with comparable strength to a standard hyde and super powers and sees an increase to bade urges. While the Prime formula is a undiluted original formula that can give the user the ability to become a hyde permeantly with their full range of abilities but does often cause a split personality disorder. The reason for this is the Sub and semi formulas are made withiout the lycan virus making their transformation only temporarily and less in sync with the users body as the artificial enzymes made by .... break down after a few hours, although are cheaper to produce then securing lycan DNA. The formula also sadly is deliberately made addictive to make sure people will keep coming back for more, and the semi an sub formula have the nasty side effect of damaging the users own body wasting away their muscle mass and damaging their nervous system unless they get a permeant dose. It is also possible to overdose on the formula leading to a series of different effects. Overdosing on a sub-prime formula leads to immediate muscle degeneration on returning to normal, overdosing on semi-prime leads to the user suffering a catatonic state after the formula burns out which while reversible is time consuming, although does improve ones physicality and the ability to change into a hyde a will. Overdosing on prime pump leads to monstrous mutations on the hyde form which while reversible through the right formula can lead to perment brain damage. Category:Items Category:Drugs Category:Criminal Category:Hydes Category:Performance Enhancers